


Tell Me

by anythings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythings/pseuds/anythings
Summary: His concentration breaks when he feels Tendou's jaw rest on his shoulder, only knowing it's him from the familiar scent of the cologne that he's been using for years now."You're gonna get us caught, Satori.""Yet you aren't pushing me away."—Semi and Tendou are hiding something, Ushijima (and the rest of the world) has had enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! 
> 
> there's a flashback scene in all _italics_ towards the middle :)

It takes two hours for Tendou to get them kicked out of the library.

Semi shouldn't really be surprised, though. It isn’t like Tendou didn't warn him. ("I want to spend time with you, Eita." Tendou said, irritation curling his lip downwards and his brows furrowing. "I get that, Tendou but I have an exam in less than twelve hours," Semi argued, refusing to give in. A stare down ensued before Tendou tilted his head and smirked, "Fine.")

Still, a part of him hoped his boyfriend would let him study with minimal disturbance.

Yeah, sounded stupid to him too.

In proper Tendou fashion, Semi got in about two hours of rewriting notes and a half written timed essay before his concentration broke when he felt fingers grazing his inner thigh – way too close to home – and he tried going back to that essay but Tendou literally cupped his dick and the sound of a groan slash moan filling their quiet study area was punctuated with Semi yelling about how goddamn impatient, it's kind of fucking annoying Tendou was.

He huffed.

"Eita, are you mad?" Tendou asks.

"Not really." Semi mumbles, glancing over to Tendou. A flicker of uncertainty is all Semi catches before he is continuing. "I am kinda used to this ... to you. I guess you were right, we haven't seen each other much all week."

"It would've been a lot easier if you'd given me what I wanted~" Tendou sings, voice smooth but carrying the usual teasing elements.

"I'm not Shirabu, I don't crumble whenever your brows do that thing."

"Eh, true," Tendou grins, bumping his shoulder against Semi's, chuckling when the shorter boy grumbles again. "I kind of wish your exams didn't run so late." He adds, glancing around the empty quad in the dimmed street lights. It wasn't that late but it was always weird to see campus when there aren't students milling around, clubs trying to coerce said students to join with free t-shirts or teachers bristling to their lectures. Yet, the emptiness and dimness were greatly appreciated because Tendou was sure Semi wouldn't let him sneak their fingers together or run small shapes over the back of his palm in broad daylight.

He feels Semi stiffen but the other quickly recovers and falls in step with Tendou.

A comfortable silence punctuates their walk and as they pass the different departments — law, maths, earth science, and design — lining the quad, Tendou can feel the trees giving way to Semi's apartment block that's (un)conveniently close to the campus.

(Only on nights like tonight — when the twenty minute walk to his apartment sounds less than appealing and the buses aren't running because it is almost midnight.)

He can already see Ushijima in the small living room of his and Semi's apartment, watching a documentary about nature that he'll coerce them to watch then Eita will fall asleep on the couch (never on Tendou's shoulder, never when Ushijima's eagle eyes are watching) and Tendou will help Semi into his bed, pressing small kisses around his face before he'll go back to watch the documentary that Ushijima's paused for him. And he'll wonder if Ushijima's response to them dating would be as disastrous as Semi's convinced.

And when it's just them, he'll try — almost tell Ushijima that we're dating, Wakatoshi, have been for almost a year but his throat will feel dry and the words will pit in his stomach surrounded by bile and Ushijima will wait patiently but ... nothing happens — and when the words get choked up, he covers up by asking for tutoring or something else as unimportant.

Tendou slows, quiet voice matching the sleeping (or partying, it is thursday and most exams are done) quad. "Eita, can we stay out here for a little?"

Semi stills, some paces ahead of Tendou then he nods. "I really fucking missed you, I was thinking back to high school and how we would've seen each other almost every day if I... I still played volleyball and how we'd stay behind to clean up but spend half the time talking, uh. Then Ushijima would meet us in the library for studying and we'd go back to yours. Seems like those days were a lot easier. I..."

A small sigh of air leaves Tendou, it frosts over in the late winter air and for once, Tendou doesn't have to force himself to not get distracted by the little flecks of winter because all he sees is Eita and his heart seems to thump to the familiar beat of Eita, Eita, Eita.

His brows pulled, little tufts of hair sticking from under his (well, Tendou's) beanie and his tongue poking out in his bout of concentration. It tells Tendou that he's not done, just trying to find the right words.

So he squeezes Semi's hand and wears the tilt of a smile.

"And I know we said never in public but —" Eita continues but he interrupts himself when he steps forward, licking dry lips before pressing them against Tendou's. It's timid for a second but Tendou relaxes when Semi's fingers graze beneath his thick jumper and sends shivers up his spine from the warmth of his fingers. He lifts a hand to Semi's jaw, tilting upward and deepening their kiss.

It feels like hours pass but it's merely a minute before Semi pulls away, leaning his head on Tendou's shoulder for a second before glancing up at his boyfriend. His brown eyes clear and his lips tilted in a small smile, his earlier look of concentration gone.

"I missed you, too," Tendou punctuates.

Semi's smile grows wider and he leans up for another kiss.

It's sweeter the second time round, less rushed.

 _It could've been a lot more romantic_ , Tendou’s inner voice remarks, _if you were stood in the middle of the quad not hidden behind some sad, leafless trees_ the voice continues to taunt Tendou with snide-ridden words.

"You're doing that thing." Semi mutters, pulling back to stare at Tendou.

"Huh?" Tendou mumbles, thoughts still occupied with the feeling of Eita's lips against his and his fingers drawing circles on the side of his hip. "What thing?"

"You know, when you're thinking something mean and not even trying to hide it on your face."

Tendou hums, planting a kiss on the corner of Eita's lips. "It was sarcastic, more than anything." He smiles when Semi rolls his eyes. A quiet chuckle falling from his lips.

"Whatever, I don't want to kiss you when you're thinking about things you hate."

"Beggars can't be choosers, Semi-kun."

Semi raises a challenging brow, untangling his fingers from Tendou, taking a step back and swiping his finger over the bottom of his lip when he catches Tendou's lingering gaze. "Yeah?" Then he lifts his fingers in a soft wave and turns in the direction of his apartment.

A satisfied hum leaving his lips when Tendou basically runs after him.

"Wait, Eita! I was kidding!"

&

"Will you stay tonight?" Semi asks, unlocking his apartment and letting Tendou slip in before him.

"Mm, don't feel like walking around at two am." Tendou replies easily, almost hating himself for predicting the night but then, his gaze swipes from the kitchen island to the tv that's not paused on a nature documentary, the empty couch – he almost gasps. "Ushijima's not here."

Semi falters as he's pulling off his hoodie. (Tendou has to force the inkling of pale skin that peaks through to not distract him).

"What?"

"Ushijima watches dumb documentaries until like four am before he goes to his room," Tendou pauses when Semi shoots him a confused look. "You know, 'cos all his classes are at like one in the afternoon – the lucky bastard – don't tell me I know your housemate better than you."

"That was a lucky guess. You have maths with him."

"I guess that's why they call me the guess monster."

"No one calls you that."

Gasp. "Oi!"

Semi smirks. "No one likes people that constantly compliment themselves. Literally one person has called you that since Shiratorizawa and your mom's meant to compliment you, so does that even count!"

"That's harsh, even for you!" Tendou voices his hurt but Semi doesn't falter in his teasing – how can he when Tendou's words are punctuated with a smirk of his own and a bold step in Semi's direction.

"Alright, fine." Semi allows but Tendou does well to ignore his surrender because he backs Semi against the wall, tilting downwards and resting his forehead against Semi's then trailing a hand down from Semi's jaw to the base of his neck.

"I like it when you are mean."

"Always knew you had a weird kink, masochist."

"Keep it in mind for tonight —"

Semi shuts him up. His lips connecting to Tendou's and a smirk curling on his lips when Tendou gasps. He loves hearing that sound when Tendou thinks he's got complete control over the situation – over Semi. It's satisfying, causing a heat to stir deep in his stomach and his knees feel a little weak. Tendou breaks their kiss – brown eyes staring deeply into his as he moves to Semi's jaw, breath heated and lips grinning then he's kissing a trail to Semi's collarbone. And okay, his knees are fucking weak and he's puffing raspy breathes in the dimly lit room.

Like he can read his mind, Tendou places his hands on Semi's waist, lifting the smaller boy and allowing him to wrap his legs around his hips. Semi's fingers wrap around his neck and he kisses Tendou. It's deep, almost like a couple that haven't seen each other in fucking months – years, even – but Semi and Tendou are always almost together.

Just not like this.

It is usually in the quiet of Tendou's dorm, a darkened theatre or wherever else that couples snuck to for some time together, alone. You know, couples that hadn't quite told their friends or family that they were a thing.

Tendou sighs, "You're driving me crazy."

"I am?" Eita replies, a false tone of innocence in his voice — resting his forehead against Tendou's shoulder and gently rolling his hips as Tendou tried to lead them to the couch. Yet he falters and shudders as Semi moves, slowly and rhythmically and Tendou has to suppress something that's a mix of a groan and a moan.

In a few steps, the back of Tendou's legs hit the couch and he drops their weight against the cushions, his grip on Eita momentarily tightening before the other adjusts himself and completely straddles his boyfriend.

It doesn't stop the gentle rocking of his hips against Tendou. If anything, their new position seems to stir Semi as he places his hands on Tendou's shoulders and locks their gaze.

Tendou can't get enough. His head lulls back for a few seconds and he watches Semi, through hooded eyes and with little puffs of air falling in the space between them. Semi increases the speed of his grinding and lets out a moan, Tendou snaps out of his short reverie because he presses his lips against Semi's and deepens the kiss within seconds.

"Eita," Tendou mumbles.

It takes Semi back to their first time — in Tendou's bedroom. His parents were in Osaka for one of his father's book-signing while thinking their only son was studying for their third year finals with Semi. Semi remembers Tendou's parents asking about Ushijima and Ohira and why neither of the boys were joining but they didn't really have an answer. He remembers the night descending into kissing at the base of Tendou's bed where Semi straddled his boyfriend. It got heated pretty quickly and was way too familiar to how the two of them were that night.

A smile curved on Eita's lips at the memory. His thoughts come to a quick halt when he hears the lock of his apartment fiddling (it does that, it's a student apartment after all) as someone – no, Ushijima tries to open the door. His movements are quick and clumsy as he pulls himself off Tendou, almost knocking the stacked books off their coffee table then he is straightening his clothes and readjusting his hair and hovering over Tendou in worry.

Tendou is pretty calm for someone about to get caught (and Semi realises that fuck, he is dating a masochist). He leisurely lifts himself from the couch and glances at Semi for direction, hands lifting behind his head as he stretches. It doesn't have to be verbal, their conversation but Tendou knows that Semi doesn't want Ushijima to know he's here. His eyes are wide and frantic and Tendou wants to ask if he's embarrassed and a part of him wants Ushijima to walk in already but he turns and heads for the storage closet off the side of the room.

He quietly clicks the door behind him as Ushijima comes in through the front hall.

Ushijima's dark eyes shift across the apartment, a coat is draped over his shoulder and Semi knows that it's his coat – not Wakatoshi's.

"Hi!" Semi chirps.

Ushijima doesn't seem to notice his greeting. Either that, or he doesn't pay attention to it. He closes the distance between them and hands the coat to Semi. Something reminiscent of a smile is on Ushijima's lips but then, Semi thinks Ushijima isn't sure whether to tilt his lips in a smile, a smirk or keep his stoic expression because his lips are pulling in all three directions and it's a little unnerving how he looks like someone in on a joke. His lips curve iand he hasn't made his mind because when he speaks, "you left this by the door." The words come gingerly and softly.

"Oh, thanks," Semi mumbles.

"How was your day?" Ushijima asks.

In the six years that Semi has known Ushijima Wakatoshi – he has never asked after Semi's day.

"Uh, it was alright. I went to the gym then met up with Tendou at the library. He got us kicked out and now, I'm back here. How was your test?"

Ushijima hums, unravelling his scarf from his neck but holding Semi's gaze the whole time. "As well as a test can go, I think I muddled the equations."

Their conversations are brief.

"I bet you did fine," Semi replies.

Semi liked the brevity. He liked how upfront Ushijima was, he didn't filter his thoughts or feelings for the benefit of anyone else.

"So, where is Tendou now?"

"Probably at home? I'm not his caretaker, Wakatoshi." Semi replied easily, pushing his weight off the closet door when he was sure Tendou wouldn't do something incriminating.

Ushijima hums — seemingly satisfied with Semi's answer, well, enough to back off. His intense stare moves from Semi (the latter releasing a breath that he didn't realise he was holding) to across their living room. It's quite a narrow house, there's a short hall from the door that reveals the kitchen on one side with the couch and tv on the other, a small hall leading to their bedrooms and a shared bathroom.

A year ago, its appeal was the short distance from campus and their classes but maybe, they should have paid more attention to the old plumbing that rattles or the lack of space to eat or the dryer that doesn't actually work. Yet, the boys grew to love their first home and all its inconveniences (a certain Tendou Satori included).

It is a few more seconds before Ushijima enters the room, raiding the fridge and pulling out a water bottle then perching on the couch.

"Wakatoshi, have you eaten?"

With the thoughts of Tendou, Tendou, Tendou cleared from his head, Semi can think better and focus on his friend.

"A sandwich," Ushijima replies.

"When was that?"

Some seconds pass and Semi watches his friend, the worry slipping in before Ushijima even speaks.

"I am not sure."

"Well, that's no good," Semi mumbles, a finger running through his hair. Ushijima looked guilty, Semi hated that. He beelines for the fridge, observing the contents and smiling to himself because Ushijima must have been to the supermarket recently. "How long d'you think it'll take me to whip up a bowl of Yakisoba? I haven't had dinner, either." Semi then pulls out the ingredients for their late dinner, Tendou popping to his mind.

"You should go shower, Wakatoshi. You stink of volleyballs and stress."

"You sound like Sugawara Koushi."

"You sound like a man with reducing rations," Semi threatens, pausing when he realises how much of a Sugawara thing that is to say. Ushijima amused glint lets Semi know that he's thinking the exact same thing but he leaves for his room before Semi can comment.

Semi begins to work on the prep for dinner. It doesn't take too long because the vegetables are pre-chopped so he focuses on the meat with the pan heating up. He enters his element — trimming the meat perfectly then adding all the soft vegetables and the yakisoba sauce.

His concentration breaks when he feels Tendou's jaw rest on his shoulder, only knowing it's him from the familiar scent of the cologne that he's been using for years now.

"You're gonna get us caught, Satori," Semi hums.

"Yet you aren't pushing me away."

Semi hummed, allowing Tendou to wrap his arms around his waist and cuddle him, savouring the calming pulsing of Tendou's heart on his back. It all felt a little too domestic and almost knocked the wind out of Semi because it felt right — being in Tendou's arms while making them dinner felt right.

In moments like these, Semi thinks back to their first date almost a year ago. Tendou had spent hours planning everything; from the restaurant, to the time, to the day. And it was perfect but that came to a crashing halt when their waitress began to ask too many questions.

"Excuse me for prying but are you two some kind of couple?"

"Our first date," Tendou explained, a smile tilting his lips.

With her lips downturned, the waitress left their table. Semi exchanged a look with Tendou because while she had taken their orders, her reaction told them she probably wouldn't be seeing much of her for the night.

And at first, Semi wasn't bothered but as the night progressed – all the conversations faded out to the snickering of the waitresses from the station and the uncomfortable glances that Semi exchanged with people who all seemed in on something that he wasn’t. And Semi hated that. Tendou had reached his hand out to offer some comfort to his partner because he could feel the emotions flowing freely through Semi (which, in itself, was a rarity) and taking form by crinkling his brows and causing a deep frown to settle on his lips, his fingers twitched subconsciously on the table and Tendou reached forward to wrap his hand in Semi's but the other quickly pulled away.

It was a night of first's for the both of them — Semi's first date, Tendou's first date with a man, Semi's first time wearing a suit to something other than that one volleyball awards ceremony, Tendou's first time seeing so much sushi in one place, Semi's first time realising he was in love, Tendou's first time being rejected by the boy he loved.

Their gazes didn't meet for the rest of the night. And as time passed, Semi felt increasingly guilty but when he tried to apologise, Tendou brushed it off with an " _it's alright, don't worry._ "

_It took a whole month of short conversations and side glances before it wasn't alright anymore. A volleyball practice that had run half an hour late because Tendou kept asking for more tosses, more spikes, more._

_If Semi didn't know better, he'd say that Tendou was targeting him with his plays, each one harder than the last (still better than being ignored, he thought to himself bitterly)._

_It goes on, Tendou targeting Semi and each of his spikes regardless of the court’s formation, ignoring their teammates. It took about two more rotations when he could see Reon shoot him a worried look from the corner of his gaze but he soon realised it was because Tendou was on the backline about to serve. His gaze trained on Semi who refuses to acknowledge the stares he's receiving from every corner of the court but instead, focuses on the ball in Tendou's hands when he leaps and connects to the ball with a slam, using all his force to get the ball soaring and aiming directly at Semi._

_A part of him knows he won't receive the ball and another part of him wants to receive the ball to prove himself._

_But ... what is he trying to prove?_

_"Eita!"_

_It's Ushijima and he doesn't have enough time to respond before the ball barrels in to his chest and makes him stagger backwards before he drops his weight, the wind knocked out of himself and a pain spearing through his chest. A small puff of air leaves his chest and his vision of the fluorescent lights above is being blocked by the heads of his teammates but he doesn't see Tendou._

_He pushes himself up, still struggling to come to terms with the events of the last minute but the pain is all he feels._

_Semi looks at Tendou who remains on the other side of the court, unmoving. His lips downturned and his fists clenched._

_"Satori! What the fuck was that?" Ushijima's voice overpowers all the thoughts floating through Semi's head and the hushed whispers floating around him. "Are you trying to fucking kill him? You knew, didn't you? He wasn't going to return that but you still aimed."_

_"If he's not going to play then he should get off the court."_

_What are you trying to prove, Eita? Is all that goes through his head, wandering how he's managed to get himself there. In all fairness, he's partly to blame but then, that guilt thats been biting him for the past months shifts to something akin to pain then to frustration and finally, settles as anger. Semi is not one that experiences a lot of emotions but his breathing is ragged and his brows are contorted in the hurt that he feels because Tendou's still stood across the court. His fingers limp at his side and his hair lying limp to shield his gaze._

_"You've been a —" Ushijima starts again but his rant is interrupted._

_"What do you want from me?!" Semi roars, staggering to his feet and ignoring the pain in his chest as he screams. "Tell me! I need to know. I've never done this – just ... fuck, speak to me! I am begging." His yelling turns to a whisper as he tries to move forward but falters, the pain still lining his chest and making it a little hard to breathe._

_"I want you to feel something. I want you to react. I am sick of you just taking it and if I had to punch you to get a reaction then maybe I fucking will. I need you, Semi but you don't seem to fucking understand that."_

_"You're a fucking idiot."_

_"So what's new?"_

Semi blinks. He feels a hand circle around his waist and pull him back from his reverie and he shudders a little (because Tendou's fingers are mini radiators, always warm even when he's been stuffed in a closet that’s not connected to the central heating in early winter).

"What are you thinking about?" Tendou asks.

"Our first date and our first fight," Semi replies, shifting in Tendou's hold to look at him over his shoulder.

It still feels too domestic and a part of him anticipates Ushijima coming out from his shower and seeing them. It was definitely not platonic to blow raspberries on the base of your friend's neck while he cooked.

"Why?"

"I dunno. Just came to mind," Semi explains.

It carries on from there, their casual chatting. Tendou manages to change the conversation to something less weighted without Semi realising (not that he minds, really) and small chuckles and light kisses punctuate their conversation. Tendou detaches himself from his boyfriend to allow the other some space to cook before he has to head to Semi's room for the rest of the night.

He steals a few bites of the steaming Yakisoba stir fry before basically skipping to Semi's bedroom.

And he plans to stay awake – he really does but then, all he can hear is the muffled conversation happening in the living room and he doesn't mind, either way, because Ushijima's going on about snow monkey's and how threatened their species is and Tendou wants to die from secondhand boredom.

It takes him all but ten minutes before he's snoring softly in Semi's bed.

 

&

 

In the morning, the sun peaks through slits in the curtains and Semi briefly hates living on the top floor of his but then, he can hear the calming pulse of Tendou's chest through his shirt and in the silent apartment, it's possibly the nicest sound Semi's heard.

It dawns on him that in their seven months of dating – they've shared a bed around five times and of those five times, it's never been Semi's bed.

He presses a small kiss on the tip of Tendou's collarbone that's peeking through his t-shirt. Semi flattens his palm against the other's stomach and smiles to himself, his stomach is firm and reminds Semi of a flat wall. It’s probably a stretch but that's what comes to mind as he shifts his fingers to the left. And then, his finger traces along Tendou's jaw, it's sharp and tilted down because Tendou sleeps with his lips cracked open and little snores filtering through (though he's never accepted the truth of his snores). His fingers find their way down to his neck and he notes the bruise forming at the base of his neck from the night before, clearly displayed against his pale skin.

Tendou shuffles then groans. Semi knows that he is a light sleeper — always has but he's the worst morning person at the same time. Which isn't helpful when you're a college student living in shared housing.

Still, it had been a minute since he got to wake up with Tendou surrounding his senses, in the best way possible.

"Hey," Semi greeted.

Tendou shifts closer to Semi, allowing the shorter boy to cuddle into his chest though there's a displeased pull in his brows. "Your breath fucking stinks."

A light chuckle came from Semi when Tendou finally got his words out.

"God, you're annoying," Semi retorts or well, tries too, his words are weak to Tendou and he completely ignores Semi.

They carries on like this for some more minutes, playful teasing and kisses with the risen sun as the backdrop, brightening their moods and spreading this warmth that Semi couldn't really describe through his chest. It was the same warmth he felt when he had his first kiss or when his parents dropped him off at the airport for his first holiday with his high school friends one summer ago.

And he'd like to stay like this, in his bed, forever.

"Semi? Are you up?" Comes a polite knock at his door. As his rose-coloured glasses shatter before him, he lifts himself up and almost off the bed. "I made breakfast for us." He's never been more fucking unnerved by Ushijima Wakatoshi and he's known him for nearly a decade.

"Uh, give me a moment. Ushijima, what —"

"Hey, tell Tendou that he's more than welcome to join us," Ushijima interrupts him.

He's not sure what he's more shocked by — Ushijima interrupting him or inviting Tendou for breakfast, knowing Tendou was there in the first place.

"What the fuck," Tendou whispers but it's less of a question and more of a statement because fuck if Semi knows the answer to that. Tendou sits up, mirroring Semi's earlier shock (and if they were not caught, Tendou would've mocked the confused look on his face).

"Okay," Semi calls meekly.

After some seconds of careful, silent debating (read: arguing with eyebrows and wide eyes), Semi and Tendou get out of bed. Semi slips on his tracksuit bottoms, pulling a university hoodie over his head and Tendou pulls a baggy shirt over his head, trying but failing at fixing his crumpled hair.

"Ready?" Tendou asks because he knows how nervous Semi must feel but a little part of him skips in nervous anticipation. His brain has already started forming rogue theories on how long Ushijima has known, was it a wild guess or was he more observant than he let on?

With a puff of air, Semi pushed out the door with Tendou following behind.

"Hey," Ushijima greets from the couch.

In the living room, the smell of miso soup wafts through the air and Ushijima has two bowls of oyakodon waiting for the duo with miso soup on the side. It's a very elaborate breakfast considering Ushijima cooks a total of two times each year.

Tendou and Semi quietly grabs their bowls of miso soup and oyakodon from the kitchen then head to the couch, Tendou dropping his weight on the carpeted floor near the coffee table, tucking his feet under him and sharing a quick look with Semi who looks way too out of place for someone who pays half the rent.

"Itadakimasu," Tendou and Semi chorus.

He digs in – noticing that Ushijima hasn't said anything to him but hasn't been quiet either. He talks about his meal after Semi compliments his cooking, sips his tea quietly when he's finished his soup and started on his oyakodon.

They fall into a somewhat comfortable silence and Tendou's nearly finished with his breakfast when Ushijima clears his throat.

"Where you ever going to tell me?"

Tendou sees Semi's grip on his soup bowl tightening, Tendou notes that he's eaten his oyakodon first. "I ... eventually. We just never knew how." Tendou expresses carefully. He usually lets the words freely leave him so thinking about how to place the words and what to say, felt foreign to him.

"Are you sure?" Ushijima asks, directing the question at Semi rather than leaving it open. His stare is intense and borderline hurt and a part of Tendou tugs because he's now wondering how long Ushijima has known and how long they've purposely kept him in the dark and how much that must've fucking sucked.

A part of Tendou wants to reply but he knows — and how he wishes he was a little bit more oblivious — the question wasn't for him.

"I was scared," Semi mumbles.

Ushijima's brows crumple even more. "I am your best friend, Eita. What does that even mean?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react so I ... I asked Tendou not to tell you, or anyone."

Ushijima bites his lip. "You thought I would be against you two being together?"

"It's not his fault, Wakatoshi. I never pushed him or even fought him when he said he wanted to keep it quiet," Tendou punctuates.

"It's been almost a year now. I thought you would tell Reon and I when we went to Australia but you didn't — you still haven't. Tell me, Eita."

"Does Reon know?" Semi asks instead, fingers turning pale by his grip.

Ushijima doesn't speak for long seconds, "Yes."

"Tendou and I are dating. We've been together since June, after graduation we went on our first date and it went terribly and we thought it'd be better if we just never mentioned our relationship status." Semi manages in one breath.

"Do your parents know?" Ushijima asks, directing his gaze at Tendou.

"Yeah, well, my mum does. I think she wants me to tell my dad myself but she's been supportive of us the whole time." Tendou explains, curious as to the importance of that little detail. "Why?"

"I know how close you are with your mum. If you hadn't told her, then, well. I'd question this whole relationship."

"Ouch."

Semi runs a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for never telling you, I let it get out of hand and I didn't do much to fix it."

"Just ... please don't leave me in the dark again. It really sucks, you know? Just sitting around waiting for you to be honest with me. Then watching you do the exact opposite."

"I, I ..." Semi starts, prepared to defend himself before he notes the downturned pull of Ushijima's lips and he realises this is the worst time to be trying to prove some point that he doesn't believe, either. "Okay," Semi settles.

"How long have you known?" Tendou breaks the almost palpable silence that takes over.

"I have known, or well, suspected for a while. Since the beginning of term when Tendou started spending more nights here and disappearing when I went for my jogs then reappearing when I came back. I was skeptical but Reon caught you guys kissing during the trip and that kinda confirmed it."

"God damn, I thought we hid it better," Tendou grins.

"Sometimes it felt like you weren't trying."

"Oi! Keep the snark to a minimum, Wakatoshi."

"I'm allowed to be as snarky as I want, thank you."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you. Go back to being the stone wall that you are or I will make out with Eita on your couch."

"What? Like you did last night?" Ushijima challenges.

Semi chokes.

"Oh my god," Tendou mutters. He abandons his half-eaten breakfast and beelines for Semi, closing the space between them and pressing a kiss on his lips. This is a bad idea. It tastes like soup and morning breathe because a proper morning routine flew out the window when Ushijima broke them from their reverie earlier.

"I have basically opened a pandora's box of being the proclaimed third wheel and audience to your stupid affection, haven't I?"

Tendou grins.

"Yep," Semi replies, popping his 'p' then pressing another sloppy kiss on Tendou's lips. It's all to spite Wakatoshi and that makes it all the more brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> o(^∀^*)o


End file.
